herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape
'''Shape - Aspect''' The Shape aspect of a spell determines what the spell looks like spatially. Is it a projectile, a ray, an area of effect? The shape of the spell may also determine the number of targets that can be affected, but is not as controlled as the [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] aspect. Shapes can be anywhere from zero to five dimensional. Zero dimensional is the default and is either self or touch targets. One dimensional refers to spells that travel in a single line. Two dimensional are shapes that are generally spread around only at ground level, while three dimensional take into account space above and below the caster as well. Four dimensional spells can affect time, though that one is extraordinarily tricky and only rarely used outside of those who deal in the [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Time|Time]] Spectrum of spells. The last shape involves overlapping spells across Realms, especially the Astral Realm which coexists with or overlaps the Prime Realm in many significant ways. Primary Characteristic = Perception or Wisdom Secondary Characteristic = Intelligence or Agility '''Spell Construction''' This section is divided up into dimensions. Varying Difficulties are associated with different shapes under each dimension. The shape is chosen at spell construction but can be manipulated during casting for extra EDR cost. '''Zero Dimensions [DS to Learn = 0]''' * 0 DS - applies to self or touch-based spells. '''One Dimension''' [DS to Learn = 15/18/21]'''''' * 1 DS - missile; The missile shaped spell may vary in sizes depending on other aspects, but it is essentially a contained spell that leaves the caster and must move toward the target in linear fashion in order to hit it. A spell with this aspect can be opposed by appropriate ranged defenses or blocked by barriers. The speed at which these missiles move make gravity usually irrelevant. (See Two Dimensions for projectiles.) * 2 DS - ray/beam; This shape is still linear in its path, but in this case, the ray extends from the caster to the target in a straight line that seems to connect the two. Rays are beneficial in that they can track a target for a few seconds to insure contact with the effect. For every Player Turn a spell with the Ray Shape is active, the caster gets a +5 to their Spell roll to hit their intended target (this does not add to damage). Rays can defended against by appropriate ranged defenses or blocked by barriers. Gravity has no effect on rays. * 3 DS - Line of Sense/Indirect; This is a single dimension in terms of targeting, but there is nothing that actually travels between the caster and the target. The caster just has to sense the target in some manner and the spell affects them normally as if having reached them. '''Two Dimensions''' [DS to Learn = 21/24/27]'''''' * 2 DS - Projectile; A projectile is like a missile, but it uses gravity or other environmental considerations (e.g. reflecting off surfaces) to maneuver around barriers or other defenses. * 3 DS - Fan; The fan shape aspect creates a flat plane of the spell effect that extends to a certain radius and wraps around the caster a certain number of degrees. The default is 45, but for an additional +1 to the DS, this can be extended for an additional 45 degrees. The length of the radius is determined by the [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] aspect. * 4 DS - Area; One step above the Fan shape is the Area shape which is infinitely versatile in its potential, but specific in its application once the spell is created. With this shape, a caster determines what area the spell is capable of affecting within the [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] of the spell. Beginning area is 4 meters squared (or a 2m radius circle). After that, for every 4 square meters or 2m radius, add an additional +2 to the DS. These areas need not be contiguous. '''Three Dimensions''' [DS to Learn = 30]'''''' * 6 DS - Volume; Using this spell shape, a caster can create a spell effect that takes up a volume of space equivalent to 8m cubed (2m side/radius) of any shape the caster desires. This may be a cone, cube, sphere, pyramid, cylinder (pillar/column), or other shape. '''Four Dimensions''' [DS to Learn = 50/50+Cost Mod]'''''' * 20 DS - Time-backwards; Spells using the 4th dimension are capable of transcending time. Those that traverse backward in time are extremely difficult to pull off and have far reaching consequences. For every second a spell is cast back in time, a DS of 20 is added to the spell construction. Only true Chronomancers are capable of doing this on the fly. * +3 DS - Time-forwards; Spells can have extended duration or even move forward through time at an accelerated rate. For normal duration through time, see the [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] aspect. This shape pertains to spells that affect things out of synch with present time in the future. For every second a spell jumps into the future, add +3 to the DS. Largely, this shape is used to confuse, misdirect foes since they don't know when or where the spell was cast and have trouble defending against it. Add a +1 to the Spell Roll to hit (but not to damage) with this spell skill for every second the spell jumps into the future. '''Five Dimensions''' [DS to Learn = 60]'''''' * 20 DS - This shape means that a spell extends not only physically into the Prime Realm, but also into one or more other Realms that overlap it. This spell shape is usually applied to spells used to attack targets that don't fully exist in the Prime Realm or can't be touched by normal spells or equipment in the Prime Realm. '''Variable Shape Spells''' Shape of the spell can be modified on the fly. For every 1 point of DS for the new shape, 10 EDR can be spent to modify the shape of a spell except for the 4th Dimension, which can only be modified by Chronomancers on the fly. E.g. a caster wants to modify an Area Effect spell to a Volume Effect spell on the fly. If they know the Volume Aspect, then they may modify the spell on casting by adding 2 x 10 = 20 EDR to their energy consumption to cast the spell. No single Volume dimension may exceed the largest Area dimension. Traits and Foibles can further modify shape. Navigation Aspects * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|Endurance]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other|Other]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=